The present invention relates to a lever connector which includes a first housing and a second housing which are fittable to each other, and a lever mounted in the second housing.
In the related art, a lever connector is proposed which includes a lever which assists fitting of a male housing and a female housing (for example, see JP-A-2009-117059, JP-A-2007-035593, JP-A-2009-070754, JP-A-2001-118631, and JP-A-2008-004271).
For example, in one of the lever connectors in the related art (hereinafter, referred to as “a connector of the related art”), a lever is turnably mounted in one housing, and a protrusion pin is provided in the other housing. Further, when the lever is turned from a fitting start position to a fitting completion position in a state where the protrusion pin is inserted into a cam hole of the lever, both housings are pulled to be close to each other such that the both housings are fitted in each other (for example, see JP-A-2009-117059).